Percabethx - I blame the horse!
by 100percenthorseMAD
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have organised a night together on the beach. Everything is going fine untill Blackjack shows up and asks Percy for help after a creature got it's self trapped. Can Percy help the animal and get to their night together in time? Read if you want to find out! :D PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE! :D


Percy's pvo

My day started of pretty well I suppose for someone like me. I had got only into a couple of fights with the campers (ok a couple of fights with Classie), completed all of my chores for today and was ready for a great afternoon with my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. I'm guessing now you're thinking WHAT HAPPEN THEN, so I tell you.

My day got bad just after lunch, I was just about to get ready to see Annabeth when Blackjack, my adopted Pegasus, (well Blackjack sort off adopted me after I help him escape a demon infested curse ship a couple years back) came to me again with a plea to come and help some creature that was trapped. Typical, just typical when you're about to see your girlfriend when the horse needs your help. So after Blackjack basically pleaded with me, and me saying that I'm supposed to be meeting Annabeth I ended up going with the horse to rescue the creature.

Here boss, right down from here Blackjack said though my mind

"Thanks… I guess." I murmured and before Blackjack could answer back I divided into the water.

Annabeth pvo

I was feeling great. I mean, my day had gone really well. I'd done amazing as always in our cabin actives and had started some new sketches for some statues on Olympus. I did forget to mention I'm the official architect for Olympus now after it got trashed after the titan war. So, basically my day had been great. This afternoon too me and my boyfriend, Percy Jackson, are going down to the beach, and for once, could just get to be together. Being a half-blood, in charge of a cabin and the official architect for Olympus means you really don't get a lot of time to your self and to be with your boyfriend.

I couldn't decide what to wear, jeans or shorts, camp shirt or a more fancy shirt or maybe I could jus wear my swim suit… STOP IT, I said to myself, your acting like a daughter of Aphrodite not a daughter of Athena! My thoughts were interrupted when my siblings came in.

"Hey Annabeth" said Malcolm.

"Hey" I replied but I must have sounded off or something for Malcolm seemed concerned.

"Are you alright, you sound a little down…"

I turned towards him and saw his expression-what's Percy done now…-so I quickly snapped out of my dull expression. "Nothing…just, um… deciding what to wear for tonight."

"Oh," he had a slight grin on his face "'fashion' issues"

"What no! I'm just not sure what to wear that's all" my voice getting mumbled for some reason.

Malcolm just smiled "sure." And he went off to his bunk.

Great just great, now everyone most likely thinks I'm turning into a fashion freak, just what I need. Now back to this problem what to wear!

Percy's pvo

Why! The day when Annabeth and I plan something is the day the horse needs my help! I guess I was better angry at Blackjack, I know I know he's only trying to help the creatures but why today! I began muttering to myself and then I stopped, like stopped dead stopped. "What the Hades' is that…"

Lord, a beautiful white and rainbow coloured Hippocampus (A HORSE/FISH THING :D) came up to me. Help us lord.

I swam closer "What is it…oh…what how did that get here!" I was shocked for in front of me, trapped under a fishing net was a whale calf, an orca whale calf.

(TO THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW WHAT AN ORCA IS…GOOGLE IT :D)

"How did it get here?"

We don't know lord; one of three Hippocampus said to me, we just were passing when we saw it.

"Yeh, I see that…" The orca calf was pretty restless; it kept trying to break free of the net which now was stuck fast round its body and fins. "It's alright, just hold still little one" I patted it's forehead to try and calm it down but it wasn't working. "We got to find its mum, she must be around somewhere."

But the creature lord, we must free it! The second Hippocampus mind read to me.

I thought about that. "I'll stay and free it, you three go and find its mum, it's the only way, if I go and find its mum the baby will probably hurt itself and if we don't find it's mum it will only get more stressed."

The Hippocampus passed some uncertain looks to each other, yes lord the first said to me and they left.

"Right," I turned to the calf again "it's just you and me…and a net…which is stuck on you…great"

After many failed attempts of trying to cut of the net of with riptide I came to one conclusion I would have to untangle the net by hand…meaning that Annabeth would be...yeh I'll better get moving.

Hours later….

"Hold on just one more minute…" I said to myself untangling the last few knots. "There!" The orca calf swished its tail was free. It swam a couple of circles round me making a excited sonar noise and then nudged me in a thank you. I smiled, "come on we'd better go find your mum…"

Lord! We found it Lord! Three Hippocampus brought up the lead, behind a massive orca mum swam. Her youngster immediately went to her giving her more excited sonar calls.

"Well at least their back again…ANNABETH! Oh gods she's going to kill me!" I groaned, how could I've forgotten.

Lord, the third hippocampus said, maybe we could help you…

Annabeth's pvo

PERCY! I've been waiting for him for hours! I was sitting on the beach, wearing my shorts and camp shirt, I decided this was the perfect outfit, not too out there but not boring. Not again! I swear that Aphrodite is messing with my mind again. Arggh! Where is he!

The light was dropping now, the sunset was prefect. The waves were small and gentle, just prefect. I sighed and got up, he wasn't coming. I turned and began to look up the sand dune behind, I could feel tears beginning to form in my eyes. That when I heard something, like a giant wave, something big crashing onto the shore…

"Annabeth…" Percy began but I didn't let him finished .

"PERCY! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! I'VE BEEN HERE FOR HOURS WAITING FOR YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T coming.."

"Annabeth… I didn't mean to be late, really, I mean I got held up helping some whales and well… I kinda lost track of time… I'm sorry Annabeth" he looked at me with his green eyes, looking like a real sad eyed puppy.

I still glared at him, "Two hours Percy, TWO HOURS!"

"I'm sorry Annabeth… It was Blackjack!"

I was about to reply, then I stopped. Did seaweed brain just say that it was the horse's fought? I smiled.

"A…Annabeth..?"

"I can't believe you Percy" I said trying to sound serious with a grin on my face "Blame it on the Horse."

Percy gave a small grin, "It was his fought though"

"Your such a seaweed brain. Come on, we better get back to our cabins" We were standing right opposite each other now.

"Annabeth…"

"Yes seaweed brain?"

"I've got something that might make up for missing our night together…"

"Percy it's getting late…" But before I could finish he whistled and a massive black and white orca, with its cute little calf, burst through the waves. Percy looked at me with a grin. "Percy, you're not being serious…there wild and whales!"

"Come on Annabeth, it'll be a laugh!" Percy took my hand before I could argue.

A couple minutes later…

"Percy…there so big" I was at the side of the mother orca, she tower above me. Percy gave me a lift up and shortly joined up afterwards.

"You ready?" he said.

"I guess…" Percy whistled again and they orca shot forward into the waves.

"Hold on!"

I gave a little screams which after a couple a minutes of wave jumping on the back of an orca, soon turned into a laughs. "This is brilliant!" I laughed.

"Have I made up for being such a lousy boyfriend?" he asked from behind me.

"Seaweed! You aren't a bad boyfriend just maybe…"

"yes?"

"A seaweed brain?"

He laughed, "so have I made up for our night?"

"Of course! This is one of the most coolest things you've done for me seaweed brain."

And with that he kissed me. And it was one of our best moments ever.

Percy's pvo

I guess our night together wasn't so bad after all. But… I'll still blame the horse!


End file.
